The Flower from Hell
by SakurasandCards
Summary: The day he saved her...everything changed. Tsukikage Kazanari was attacked one night, and was saved by Kazama Chikage. Being an Oni from the North, she starts her journey with Kazama through the war, to the North. Just an AU of the original Hakuouki with OCs in it. (Kazama x OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Well...this is the updated version, which I made a whole new document for. I realised the quality of my first few chapters weren't good, and I decided to make plenty of changes, so do read it from the start. I'll only be editing the first 3 chapters, unless I see any problems with my next few. **

**As I say again, this my first Hakuouki fanficiton, so I'm really sure about a few things, and I'll improve as I go by.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki and its characters. Only my OC.**

* * *

**Kazama's POV**

"Those Choshuu and Sastuma idiots are really cowards," Shiranui complained, "The real fight was getting started, and they run?"

"Well, they did try to fight," Amagiri said.

I was listening to Amagiri and Shiranui about their attack at Abura Kouji. I was at the Shinsengumi headquarters, distracting them, and killing the fakes at the same time. It was way more productive than what those two did.

Rasetsu. They didn't deserve to live. They were weak humans who were modified to be like us oni. It was disgusting. The only reason why we chose to help them was to repay our ancestor's debt. They had hidden us when we were attacked.

I wished I could finish the business with them soon, and take Yukimura Chizuru with me. She was too precious to be with those who created the fakes.

However, my thoughts were cut off by Shiranui.

"So, Kazama, what did you did you do at the Shinsengumi headquarters?" Shiranui teased.

"Hmph. fighting the fakes, that's all,"

"Meh, that was way more fun and more useful than trying to kill the Shinsengumi captains at Abura Kouji."

"Hmph."

"By the way, what happened to the trade for the Oni woman?" I asked Amagiri

"It failed. The Shinsengumi Captains were too protective." Amagiri replied.

"They were like, if the girl sacrifices herself for us, we wouldn't look manly and stuff." Shiranui joked.

"Shut up Shiranui. I'll get her next time. Personally."

Soon, we had reached a deserted bridge. Shiranui immediately said," Well, I'll be off now."

"Hmph."

Amagiri and I had continued walking down towards an inn, as we still had business with the Satsuma. It was then, I felt something. It was a strong force, a strong aura which belonged to an Oni. I turned in that direction where it was coming from, and saw a girl, lying on the ground.

I couldn't say if it was fate. However, that woman intrigued me. The aura she was giving off was strange, and completely different from what an Oni would give off. She felt like a pureblood, but there was something special about it.

We went closer to take a look. Suddenly, Amagiri gasped.

"Someone you know?"

"Not exactly, but this aura; she is a pureblood. I wonder what she's doing outside in a night like this."

"Amagiri. We're getting this girl to an inn."

"Yes." With that, Amagiri had carried her and we were walking towards the nearest inn.

Once we got a room, Amagiri set the girl down in a futon. Amagiri immediately took off to his business, which he said he needed to do so immediately.

"He won't be back until dawn, I guess." I thought.

Studying her looks, she was quite a refined woman. Her facial features were elegant, and she was beautiful, in a way. However, her aura did not seem to match her looks.

I decided to get her swords out from her waist to make her more comfortable.

As soon as I touched them, there was a strong power trying to push me back. I released my oni powers by a little, and the sword knew my superiority. It had to be demon steel. What else could have such power? I then tested it on my finger. I made a slit and blood flowed out without the wound closing.

Suddenly, something strange happened. Sparkles had swirled around my finger, and they slowly made my wound close up.

I looked around. There was nothing weird or any suspicious person around. Then, I looked at the girl. She didn't budge.

"What if…hmm."

"Looks like you'll have a lot of questions to answer tomorrow, oni woman."

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter! Please do write a review for me to improve!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second updated Chapter. Well, for my story, I'll be writing the Shogunate as "The Bakufu", in its Japanese terms. Well, thats all for now, so enjoy the chapter! This chapter will be shorter than the previous, but it will be continued in the next one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki and its characters.**

* * *

**Kanari's POV**

"I never regretted helping you…" he muttered under a pale sakura tree.

Who…was that man? His face was unclear and blurry. Why was I dreaming about him in the first place?

I opened my eyes slowly and found myself in a room, tucked in a futon. My head was heavy and the last thing I remembered was fighting some ronin.

"Another weird dream, huh?" I thought. It was then I realised that my sash was undone and my swords were at the side of the futon.

"You're finally awake, Oni woman," a voice said.

I turned to see a man. He was staring outside the window, looking at the scenery.

I screamed. "Ahhhhhh! Hentai! What the hell did you do to me?!"

Before I managed to grab my sword to hit him, he grabbed me firmly to his chest and covered my mouth tightly, and pushed me to a corner.

His grip was firm. I couldn't even move an inch, even if I used my Oni strength.

"Shut Up. Or they'll find you." He muttered.

I stood there in his grip, a little embarrassed that I was in such a position with a man. We were hiding in a corner, which was a blind spot from the entrance.

There was a lot of commotion outside, of ronin running up and down inside the inn. Suddenly, the doors crashed open and the ronin looked around for a moment. They didn't see us and they left.

Hmmm…I had seen them before. They were the ronin which assaulted me last night! I was thinking really hard, trying to recall their faces when the man said smugly, "How long do you plan on being in my arms? Are you that in love with me?"

I immediately jumped out of his loosened grip in a flash. "Of course not! Who the hell would want to be in a nameless hentai's arms!?"

"I'm Kazama Chikage. Leader of the west Oni clan."

"K-Kazama?! I didn't know that…sorry. My name is Tsukikage Kazanari, next leader of the north Oni clan."

"The Tsukikage clan's daughter? What's a North oni like you in Kyoto? What's more, lying in an alley at night?"

"How about you?! What's a west Oni doing here?"

"It doesn't concern you, oni woman. Now get back to my question."

"Why should I tell you? This doesn't concern you either!"

"You are really rude. Looks like I overestimated you to be a refined lady."

"What did you say?"

"I don't have time to waste with you, unless you want me to leave you here by yourself. I was trying to help you though. "

"Argh…Fine! My family was asked to send someone to help the Bakufu as they needed reinforcements soon for the war."

"So your family is tied with the Bakufu. You're really naïve and unaware of the sitiuation, oni woman."

"What?!"

"Didn't you know that the Bakufu has already returned their power to the Imperial Court, and don't plan on fighting anymore?"

"Huh? Since when?"

"Hmm…This was probably a trap. The Bakufu knew that your family was far too dangerous and powerful, and anything could happen to them if you guys were around. They had planned on disposing the whole clan from the beginning. You couldn't even see through that?"

"Wha…?"

I fell to my knees. This couldn't have happened. We were too gullible. What could have happened to my parents? Those many thoughts ran through my mind. Tears were falling down my cheeks.

At that moment, the door slid open. A man with red hair came in, shocked at my sight. He immediately ran towards me, and whispered into my ear, "Your family is alright. Don't worry." He then hugged me tightly, in his arms.

That voice! It had to be him. I soon melted into his arms and muttered softly, while shivering," Amagiri-nii…"

* * *

**Haha...so we find out Amagiri has a relationship with the heroine. Do read the next one to find out more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the updated Chapter. I shifted a certain issue to a later chapter, but all the previous readers should know if you remember. Well then, here is it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki and its characters, only my OC.**

* * *

**Kazama's POV**

I stared at the two of them blankly, continued by sighing at them. I had heard a soft "Amagiri-nii" coming from Tsukikage. Now I had a lot more to ask about from the both of them. I knew that Amagiri had guarded many families but Tsukikage?

"Kazama. Did you scare her?" Amagiri said.

"No. I just told her plainly that the Tsukikage clan might be in danger, and the what the Bakufu could have had in mind. That's all."

This was then continued by Amagiri trying to calm Tsukikage down. What a happy reunion. Soon, Tsukikage had calmed down, and was in her cranky self.

"Hmph" she muttered as she turned away from me.

"We should sit down and eat. You guys must be hungry."

Me and Tsukikage stared at each other in annoyance.

"Sit down and eat, and we shall clear each other's doubts." Amagiri continued in a cold tone.

You didn't want to mess with him when he was that angry. I immediately complied and sat down without a word.

"If Amagiri-nii says so," Tsukikage complained.

The food soon came from the inn and we soon started eating. Amagiri looked like he had calmed down, and I decided to start off the conversation.

"So, Tsukikage, how did you get here in the first place?" I asked.

"I got a map on how to get here. And now my map's lost. Because of those ronin." She sounded quite pissed off.

"Kanari." Amagiri said firmly.

"Fine, whatever Amagiri-nii."

"You know the way back to the North?"

"No. I've never been further from Sendai. Father doesn't allow me to go out further than that, to keep away from the humans."

"Don't make me laugh. Then why did your people even cooperate with the Bakufu?"

"W-What?! We didn't have a choice! They were planning on burning our village down!"

"But they still wanted to destroy your clan in the end."

"It was a miscalculation on our part."

"Fine. Don't you know how to teleport? You can get back as fast as lightning."

"I don't know how to use that power, although I'm a pureblood. It gets me dizzy and everything."

I decided to drop the matter about Tsukikage and pursue in the matter of Amagiri's relationship with Tsukikage instead.

"Amagiri. It's your turn. What's your relationship with Tsukikage?"

"Well, I was a bodyguard to the next heir to the Tsukikage and I was tasked in protecting her. However, we separated 6 years ago. I never thought I could actually meet her again."

So, a bodyguard. I didn't know that Amagiri had such a great past with that cranky girl.

"So, what should we do about her now?"

"I suggest that we should take her with us. War could break out anytime around here, and she might get caught in it. The Tsukikage clan's current whereabouts are currently unknown, and even she reaches the north, she may not know where they are."

"Are you saying that in the position as oni or as her previous bodyguard?"

"It is the sake of protecting our kind."

I sighed. "Fine. We're going to bring you back to your village. It's only for the purpose of preserving our kind. We're getting out of this inn as soon as possible."

I had more matters to do in the first place. Yukimura Chizuru was currently my main priority, and I needed to get her soon. Once I got her, I had no more business with the humans. Besides, Amagiri could still get Tsukikage home, since he was the only one who could keep her in check.

While we were walking out, I decided to ask Tsukikage about her powers.

"By the way, Tsukikage, what is that healing power of yours? Explain." The minute I said that, Amagiri's eyebrow twitched.

"What healing power? I don't know what you're talking about." Tsukikage said.

"You can't lie. That healing power of yours healed my cut when I was testing your Demon Steel yesterday night."

"Why did you touch my demon steel last night?"

"I was just intrigued by that interesting weapon of yours. Now go back to my question."

"I said I don't know! Stop asking me!

How could she be unaware about her own powers? That power of hers could be seen so obviously and yet she didn't know about it? It was extremely weird. Had her memory been erased?

Amagiri was soon done with the payment and we set off to the next town. Tsukikage looked like an eager little who was going on a trip to town, and was busy talking to Amagiri. She totally looked more interested in talking to Amagiri, and both of them were ignoring me.

Once we were done with the business with the humans, I decided that I would get Chizuru and get out of their way. Tsukikage could be left with Amagiri.

"This is going to be a long trip." I thought while sighing.

* * *

**This is the final updated chapter. Well, unless I feel that there is another quality issue with my work, I might edit it again, but I hope not. I'll try to keep the quality the same as much as possible. Well then, on to the next Chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait! Here is the fourth chapter, I hope you enjoy it! I updated the first 3 chapters by a lot, so you could go back and read it all over again. I just felt that the quality of the first three chapters weren't good, so I decided to update them by a lot. This is the first fight scene, so the quality won't be so good. I'm really sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki and its characters, only my OC.**

* * *

**Kanari's POV**

"Oi Tsukikage, don't stray off too far."

Kazama's questioning was annoying enough, and now he was ordering me around to stay in front, in his sight.

"Stop giving me orders! And stop calling me Tsukikage! I have a name. Kazanari. In short, Kanari."

"Hmph. Fine. You know your body size is too small. In a way."

"What? That's why I didn't like you from the beginning, that teasing is getting on my nerves." I wanted to punch his face.

While I was running towards him to land a blow, Kazama countered by flipping me over.

"Ow! You didn't need to be that hard!" I shouted.

"I didn't use much strength. You were just too light," he said with a smirk on his face.

Suddenly, we heard some sounds of shuffling through the bushes. Suddenly, we were surrounded by a group of ronin. Studying their appearance, I knew they were the ones who attacked me last night.

"We won't be letting you go today!" one of them shouted at me.

"I'm sorry, but all of you are going to have to die, taking on an opponent like me!" I shouted confidently.

However, the situation was more serious than previously. They had around 20 men surrounding me, ready to attack. Suddenly, one of them lunged at me.

I immediately reacted to that, returning the blow using my katana, causing a loud clang to sound. This was continued with continuous clashing of swords, with me stabbing them one by one. If they really wanted to kill me, I had to dispose of them.

All of a sudden, one man came from behind me. I immediately drew out my short sword, and stabbed him. However, there was one more from beside me and I was slow to react.

Right in front of me, Kazama knocked him down using his hands, took the man's sword and stabbed him. He continued with some more attacks with the sword he got and finished up the rest quickly.

"Too weak. Your reaction's too slow," Kazama said while smirking.

"You didn't bother using your sword."

"They were small fry."

"Your skill improved, Kazanari," Amagiri said.

"Well, I did go through some training from my mother though…didn't know it worked that well."

"We should leave soon. We don't want anyone to find out about us."

We had a long walk. It was a while before we could reach the nearest town, and it was dark. We managed to find an abandoned hut to get rest. After we settled, Amagiri took off.

"Does he always do that every day?" I asked.

"Yes. It is to gather information or any news with the Satsuma. Don't know when he even actually sleeps."

I went to get firewood from the outside, since Kazama was too lazy to do it. However, it was pitch dark when I was done. I had my weapon with me, but I wasn't sure if anyone was out there to attack me.

Suddenly, I saw a shadow at the corner of my eye. I dashed towards it hurriedly. When I was about to attack it with my dagger, the shadows' hand caught it.

"Not fast enough. Again."

Kazama. I sighed and wriggled my hand out of his grip, keeping my dagger.

"Girls shouldn't be out in the dark so long."

"We needed firewood, you should be glad I bothered to get it. We wouldn't be warm without wood. Why did you come here for? I can handle going back alone."

"You should be glad that I bothered to come pick you up."

Argh. He was annoying as usual. "It's not like I needed you to help me!"

"Whatever. This shall save us some time." Kazama then grabbed me close, and we teleported back to the hut. I got dizzy right after it.

"Don't do that again, my head hurts now!" I squealed. He simply ignored me.

I looked at the hut. There was a fireplace, and a single, worn out futon. I didn't know where that came from. I started a fire, and started cleaning my sword. Soon, it was done, and I decided to rest up.

However, when I turned around to rest, the bastard Kazama was already in it.

"I'm sleeping on the floor," I declared.

"Get in." he muttered.

"You hentai! What do you plan on doing?! I'd rather sleep on the floor than sleep in the same futon as you!"

"Just get in." he complained, as he grabbed my arm harshly and pulled me into the futon.

"Oiiii! Stop it! Get off me!" I squealed as I struggled in his grip."

"I'm only doing this because Amagiri is going to kill me tomorrow if you fall sick because of the cold."

Kazama's arm suddenly slid behind me and pushed me closer to him. I flushed.

"You better not do anything or I'll really murder you tomorrow." Kazama chuckled upon hearing that.

"I'm only interested in one woman as my wife. Not you. You're too brutal to be my wife. Unless you want me to take you away?"

"Take me away?! No way! I wouldn't want to be with a hentai like you! And who's that woman you're interested in?" I squealed while still flushing.

"Shut up and stop moving and I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Hmph."

I saw Kazama chuckle a bit and let out a smirk.

"He's really annoying," I thought as I closed my eyes.

The next morning, I woke up to see Kazama cuddling me like an idiot.

'"Get off me you baka!"

Kazama had just woke up, and he said," You really make a very nice thing for cuddling."

"Wha…? You just harassed me you hentai!"

Without saying a thing, he got up and muttered," Amagiri isn't here yet. Something must be up."

I decided to get out of the hut for a while. Kazama's annoying talk was starting to get me extremely angry. Suddenly, Amagiri came into the hut and said," I have news to report. Apparently, the Satsuma wants us to stay in Kyoto."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! As usual, please do review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait! I was busy studying and stuff and had a few blocks in the middle of this, and I had some trouble sorting out my thoughts. Well, enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki. Idea Factory/Design Factory/Otomate does.**

* * *

**Kazama's POV**

Well, that was annoying. I saw Kanari sighing as she heard the news, and walked out immediately. I then asked Amagiri, "Why did they decide that?"

"Apparently, the Choshuu and Satsuma as busy preparing for a war which might probably come anytime. And due the restoration of imperial rule, it's still undefined whether the Bakufu army will remain as the imperial army."

"Not that we have a choice. We need to repay our debt to the Satsuma. And after that, we will go back into hiding."

"I'll continue trying to find where the Tsukikage has relocated to. And I'll send word back home." Amagiri then left.

I then decided to walk out of that stuffy hut. However, something told me that Kanari wasn't alright.

"She'd probably be taking a bath right now," I thought, as I teleported through the forest to the nearest fountain.

However, to my dismay, Kanari was lying on one of the rocks naked, with several dead men sprawled around her. She was unconscious. Ignoring the dumb humans, I carried her and got her clothes, and walked back to the hut.

"This woman is really annoying," I thought.

Once I reached the hut, I touched her forehead and realised she had a fever.

"Why do I have to do this," I muttered.

I got a wet cloth and put it on her forehead, and got her into the futon. Her body was sure weak. Oni didn't really catch colds, and yet she caught a cold staying the cold for too long. I decided to wait for Amagiri to come back for answers.

When Amagiri returned, he was shocked to Kazanari unconscious and his mouth was wide open. He immediately ran to her side to check on her, and questioned me, "Kazama, what did you do to her?"

"Nothing. She found her unconscious at the fountain she was bathing at. There were men dressed in white all around her from what I saw."

"So, that healing power? And why she fainted last night? Even if she is a girl, her demon powers are strong and those ronin would have been done with easily."

"This could be…similar to what happened two nights ago…is it because of…that?"

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"Since it has come to this, I shall tell you about it now. The heal powers, and a portion of the reason why she fainted that night. Kazanari's healing powers come from the previous generation of the Tsukikages. All the females of the family are gifted this power and they can heal different injuries. However, I'm only partly sure about that, but it seems that she has a special power inside of her. There was once where she was really angry and fought her brother. Her power overloaded and she was unconscious for 3 days."

"What is that power?"

"For that, I do not know. They usually tell me a lot of things, but they kept this issue under wraps and only told me to look out for her when she was fighting. Apparently this issue can only be told to the members of the Tsukikage clan."

"The Tsukikages usually keep many things under wraps, especially who their heirs are, but I didn't expect them to not talk about these issues, especially to someone close like you."

"After all, I am still an outsider from another clan to them. But her parents were kind enough to tell me that much about her, and I'm thankful. "

Well, she might have some power within her, despite her size."

"Kazama, I'll need you to help me take care of her right now, because we need to find someone from her clan fast, since I don't know when she will wake up again. The overload can even cause her to sleep for months."

I sighed again. It wasn't my style to take care of women in the first place. I could have used this time for more useful things, such as finding Chizuru. That was just an excuse. The Shinsengumi was the reason why I was always wanting to go to their headquarters. They had such interesting men.

Soon it was dark, and it was extremely quiet today. I decided to take a rest on the floor, since Kazanari was using the futon. Suddenly, I heard someone call out my name.

"Kazama Chikage." I looked around. It couldn't be coming from Kazanari, and there was no one around. I had to be hearing things.

"Kazama Chikage." I turned o Kazanari. To my astonishment, she was awake.

"Oh, you're awake, what's up with you calling me by my full name, Kazanari?"

"I'm not Kazanari."

What? Did she have amnesia after that overload? Her voice and looks were exactly the same, how could she not be Kazanari? I turned to look at her again, and this time, I noticed the colour of her eyes. They had turned from blood red, to a dark purple.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Relax dear, I'm the ancient Oni who is currently residing in dear Kazanari's body right now. Kill me, and she dies too."

"What? All ancient Oni should have died centuries ago…how did you revive?"

"No…we are special. Due to the never-ending clash of light and dark, we keep reviving in 2 families to continue this never ending fight…for no reason…because there was never a winner."

"I have heard of that legend before, of the two families, light and dark, fighting for the rule over all Oni. I didn't know it was true."

"It used to be like that, until we decided not to fight over the rule of the Oni. Now, only hatred is left at the side of the light. However, I still cannot defeat him, and I do not know why."

"Has light become evil?"

"Yes. I'm the Kage-hime, the princess of darkness, and the lord of the light wants to kill me for his pure satisfaction. We both agreed to a truce, but why…"

This princess sure was interesting. I decided to divulge a bit more about the legend between light and dark, and the relation between that legend and the Tsukikage clan.

"So, why are you telling me all of this? I believe that this is a secret between you and the clans involved in this fight, or war, as you call."

"It's because I feel an immense power coming from you. Besides, your blood smells extremely tasty." She whispered as she came closer to me.

"Did ancient oni do that previously?"

"We only did that to the ones we liked…such as you…"

"I'll let you have my blood, since you are a far superior oni compared to me."

The Kage-hime came towards my neck slowly, still in Kazanari's body. Her fangs shone in the darkness as they sank into my neck. There was a short pain, but it soon resided.

"You know the Kazanari who currently inside of you isn't going to be very happy." She didn't reply to that, as she was busy sucking away.

After a while, she soon spoke. "I believe she's okay with it, since she has been holding back herself from drinking any for 2 weeks."

My eyes widened. "So the Tsukikages got your traits, and had to drink blood, huh? You sound like those Rasetsu."

"Ancient Oni used to drink each other's blood to retain our youthfulness. You are a pureblood, aren't you? Like Kazanari. No wonder you blood's so tasty." The Kage-hime said as she wiped the existing blood from the side of her mouth.

"Are you going to tell me more about yourself yet?"

"Be patient, dear. The members of the Tsukikage clan are my direct descendants. In order to continue the battle, I had to reborn in one of the descendants every generation. But I don't understand; I used light to destroy the king of light already, I should have been able to rest. Furthermore, the family of light should have been destroyed too. Why did they still attack us?"

"Interesting. Would you allow me to check up about your history? However, I'll need to know your name."

"I'll allow you to, since I don't feel any evil from you. My real name is…Kazuri. And…I sense someone coming. I shall withdraw for now. Kazanari will awake soon."

"If you say so," I muttered.

* * *

**As per usual, hope you enjoyed it! Do review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well this Chapter starts off with what happened before Kanari fainted as her dream. So don't get confused!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki. Idea Factory/Design Factory/Otomate does.**

* * *

**Kazanari's POV**

I was by the fountain, and had taken off my clothing to take a bath at the fountain. I had walked out of the hut immediately, since Kazama and Amagiri were discussing serious matters where I did not want to bother with. I had brought my Kodachi and my throwing knives for self-defence, just in case someone attacked.

I sighed. Why did I have to tag along with that Kazama to go home in the first place, when Amagiri could just take me home?

However, while I was thinking, I sensed a presence close by. It was closing in towards me. I went closer to my weapons. I took the throwing knives and threw them towards the presence. It hit, and I heard some sounds of a person growling in pain.

I thought that I was safe, until some men dressed in white surrounded me. They didn't make any sounds, they were just closing in on me to attack.

"Dammit, now I'm surrounded, and they're seeing me naked. Either way, I needed to get rid of them." I thought.

The group of men closed in on me, and tried to attack, when my chest glowed a dark, velvet purple.

"Dammit, not now!" I shouted internally. This wasn't the time for her out yet. This was a dangerous situation, and she wanted to come out now? I tried to hold her back, while fending off those men.

"Why…why won't you use me, Kazanari? I'm your strength, and I can help you get out of this dangerous situation now."

"No…not yet! Don't…" I screamed. Soon, I felt myself sinking deep into the darkness, and I was slowly falling. "Don't…hurt anyone…please…"

"Ah!" I woke up with a startle. What was that? Was that the memory of what happened? My brain was fuzzy and I didn't know what was going on around me. Ah…this was the hut. Kazama was by the side of my futon, and he was rubbing his neck for some reason.

I thought, "Everyone thinks that I won't have any memory of what happened, so I'll play dumb for now. It's not the time…to talk about it yet."

I began to pretend that I had woken up. Kazama had turned around and said, "Took you long enough to wake up, Kazanari." I shrugged it off.

Before I could even say a word, Kazama went outside to do something. I didn't know what that was, but it was weird for a guy like him to do so.

Ignoring him, I decided to get out of the futon to do a bit of stretching, when Amagiri came back. He was astonished to see me awake, and exclaimed, "Kazanari! Are you alright? I was worried when you couldn't wake up."

"I feel better now. Much better, in fact." I replied.

He heaved a sigh of relief and asked, "Where's Kazama?"

"Don't know. He went outside to do something, and he isn't back yet."

Amagiri had brought some food back for us to eat, and I sat on the floor eating while waiting for Kazama. Soon, he returned, but unfortunately, with a bloody Katana.

"You're late. And what happened? You look like you got into a bad fight."

"Found some people lurking outside the hut, and I went to dispose of them. I believe that we should move our location soon, as more people are finding us."

Amagiri had the answer to that question. "I managed to make contact with one of my acquaintances who lives in Kyoto, and he is willing loan us his house when he is away. We should go there."

"Is he an oni?"

"He is. He will be leaving the state for quite a while, so we can stay over there until there are further orders from the Satsuma."

I didn't say a word throughout the conversation. I merely nodded and we soon set off to get back to Kyoto. Amagiri had left us alone again as he had "matters to attend to". Being someone's right-hand man was much tougher than a bodyguard, huh?

Once again, Kazama didn't say a single word. It was weird, he would usually comment about something that was annoying about me or something like "I should improve on my fighting skills", but he didn't. He looked like he was in deep thought, and looked like he was in a very serious thought. I decided to ignore him and continue walking, until he asked, "Kazanari, do you know anything about your origins?"

That was certainly a weird question. Why was he asking this now? Did he want to know something about my family? I couldn't tell him about the Kage-hime inside me. She had been inside me since I was five, and she was a spirit that only the Tsukikage clan knows about. The war between light and dark, was still continuing between the two families. I wanted to tell Kazama all about it, but I had to hold myself back. I decided to play dumb.

"Not much, my parents didn't tell me much about our origins and history, and I don't really know."

"Hmmm…I see." Right after that, he continued to be in deep thought. He was actually unnaturally normal after I woke up. I wanted to question him a lot, but I decided not to.

Soon, we reached Kyoto. The Shinsengumi headquarters was in this area. We soon got to the place where the mansion was, and Amagiri was there, waiting for us. Well those "matters" were extremely fast. Kazama had been quiet throughout the whole trip and it was still really weird not hearing him say anything.

We walked into that mansion without a sound. Amagiri was puzzled by the quietness of Kazama, but he never did ask him what was going on his mind.

"We're free to use the things in this house, since you have a much purer oni bloodline, it's natural that we let have the comfort."

Kazama smirked and walked inside. I just sighed and continued on walking inside. At least, we have somewhere proper to rest now. The fact that pureblood Onis get treated much better than any other oni was quite unfair, and I didn't like it either.

Once we walked in, Kazama walked off to someplace where I didn't know. I decided to ask Amagiri some questions.

"Amagiri-nii, what's up with Kazama right now? And have you guys come here before?"

"I'm not sure about Kazama, but this is Shiranui's place. His sister lent it to him for usage and we're currently using it. The fact about the owner going on the trip isn't true."

"Wait…so this is the Shiranui family's property?"

"If you didn't know, the Kazama family is related to the Shiranui family. Shiranui and Kazama were childhood friends. But their personalities are twos ends of the same pole."

"Hmm…Thanks, Amagiri-nii."

With that, everyone went on to their own activities. I decided to get a bath, since my last one was disturbed by those men. I got a towel, and a change of clothing, and proceeded to the indoor bath. I had removed my clothing and walked into the bathroom when I realized…Kazama was in there.

"Hyaaaaaa!" I screamed.

Kazama turned his head to look at me. "Didn't you realize that I was in the bath?"

"I didn't see your clothes, or any signs of you to show that you were in the bath."

"Whatever. Get in."

"What? We can't in the same bath together at the same time! It's wrong!"

Kazama then came out of the water, and moved to another bath which had a lower depth. He sank his feet into the water, and said, "I'll be over here, you can have the warmer bath. I don't want Amagiri to get mad at me for catching a cold."

The same excuse as previously again. His face obviously looked like he had cared about me, and he wasn't admitting it.

"Fine," I muttered.

I moved towards the bigger bath, and sank into the water, face extremely flushed. I could just listen to him, right? It wasn't that much of a big deal. But there was one thing I had concluded, he really was a pervert.

* * *

**Well that ended nicely! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please do review since I really want to know what you guys think about his story. ^0^**


End file.
